


Aniki

by otaku_trash



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Humor, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otaku_trash/pseuds/otaku_trash
Summary: "Hey, Yurio, I found-""Don't!"--or--Yuuri gets something he never knew he needed or wanted until it happened.





	

**Author's Note:**

> haha sounds kind of suggestive but i promise its not
> 
> anyway yeah victuuri is the only romantic ship so sorry if ur disappointed
> 
> oh also sorry if i write the wrong yuri or yuuri at some point in time im kind of out of it

Yuri frowned.

He had checked under his bed and in his bed. Not there.

He checked in his suitcase, under his suitcase, around his entire room ~~(not really)~~ , and he still could not find it.

Where could it possibly be? 

He knew he had taken his phone out of the locker at the Ice Castle, and he remembered having checked the time right before walking back into Yu-topia, so where was his phone?

Yuri frowned again.

 _Oh well,_ he thought,  _maybe being away from my phone won't hurt me..._

Yuri let out a frustrated sigh before falling backwards onto his futon.

_Who am I kidding? I'll probably die without my phone within 20 minutes._

Yuri jumped back up and promptly marched out of his room. He needed to get help. Ignoring the fact that he had only put about 1% effort into looking for his phone for about 5 minutes, he wandered around looking for someone who could help.

While he tried again to think about where his phone could possibly be, he ran into someone that his brain registered could very well help him.

"Ah! Yurio, did you need something?"

Yuri looked up and was greeted with the sweet smile of the ever pleasant Yuuri.

Yuri had accepted at some point in time that Yuuri would never stop being nice and that he should probably stop being a bitch, and had ended up growing more and more comfortable around him. He was probably closer to Yuuri than he was to Victor, who often teased him about his fondness for the other Yuuri. Yuri often pointed out that being close to Yuuri had advantages, like how he could get away with being affectionate in public because Yuuri would let him. Victor never really knew what to say about it.

Yuri snapped out of his oddly sweet backstory to tell Yuuri about his troubles. "Oh, yeah, I lost my phone. Can you help me find it?"

And, needless to say, Yuuri agreed to help Yuri.

They spent time looking for the phone, looking under and over and inside of everything. After 30 minutes, they gave up, pretending that they had actually looked everywhere instead of deciding that scouring one room at a time was too much work.

"I know! Why don't I try calling your phone?"

Yuri looked at Yuuri with awe.  _He's a genius,_ he thought. Yuuri looked proud of his idea. No one was there to tell the two dorks that any normal person would have thought of that by now.

Yuuri quickly pulled out his phone and dialed Yuri's number. Yuri tried and failed not to notice that the contact name was "Yurio-kun ❤".

Yuri's heart swelled with affection at the thought that someone so important to him felt that he was significantly important as well. He quickly turned away so as not to reveal his very obvious feelings about this matter.

Yuri was snapped out of his ridiculous drama at the sound of loud ringing coming from somewhere. The two split up to look around for the source of the phone.

Almost immediately after Yuuri was out of sight, something clicked in Yuri's head. His eyes widened at the dawning horror, but he could only say one thing.

"Oh." 

His voice sounded thick and nervous even to himself, and he ran in the direction that Yuuri had seem to have gone.

Of course, at a fatal moment like this, Yuri forgot that Yu-topia was a hot springs and resort, meaning that there were probably more hallways and rooms than he estimated. He found himself lost in a matter of minutes. 

_Crap, crap, crap..._

Yuri flailed awkwardly, trying to decide what to do and where to go while panicking.

He chose a random hall to run down, hoping that his very significantly microscopic amount of luck would pull through and he would find himself in the right place.

Yuri had always been bad at decision-making and time management, so he chose this moment which could very well ruin his life to reflect on his situation to clear up any misunderstandings that the reader might have ~~(gdi Yuri stop breaking the fourth wall)~~.

He had lost his phone somewhere, and could not find it. After running into Yuuri, he gained some help, but he could still not find his phone. The pair decided to call his phone and split up to find it, only for Yuri to remember something very important that would not be cleared up until later due to Yuri's embarrassment and for the sake of the story.

And so, the story resumed.

Yuri's luck did very well pull through, and he found himself in a very familiar place. Unfortunately, that was where the luck stopped. Yuri's short-lived glee turned into frustration and distress as he physically ran into none other than Victor Nikiforov, the charming idiot who happened to be Yuuri's boyfriend.

"Oh! Yurio! Great to see you, I was going to discuss some things with you about your skating. Also, have you seen Yuuri? I was going to talk to him about something..."

Yuri let Victor talk for about a minute before losing his small amount of patience and muttering something about "also looking" and "I don't know".

Victor was immediately concerned at the fact that Yuri did not yell, and decided to follow him around.

Now, as many may be wondering, why was it taking so long for the tension to build up? Well, it's just for the sake of the story. Bear with me.

Finally, Yuri headed towards the source of the obnoxiously loud ringtone. Unfortunately, he had spent too much time making decisions and stopping to reevaluate his life and situation.

Yuuri had gotten there sooner, as he had made clear. Yuri made one last attempt to try and save himself.

"Hey, Yurio, I found-"

"Don't!"

But it was too late. Yuuri's eyes widened, and his lips parted slightly in surprise.

It was silent except for the ever annoying ringtone of Yuri's phone.

"Yuri... what...?"

Yuri's face was flaming. He didn't say anything, but rather bit his lip and stared awkwardly at the ground.

Finally, Victor became too impatient, and snatched the phone away to see what was going on.

About ten seconds after seeing what was so shocking, he burst into laughter.

"Oh, oh wow. I thought this was something serious."

"Shut up! It is serious!" Yuri tried to sound aggressive, but he was only embarrassed as he flailed his arms around in an attempt to make things clear.

Yuuri's eyes shone with fondness as he looked at Yuri from where he was sitting.

"Oh, Yurio."

Yuri flashed back to a few weeks back, when he had really started to click with Yuuri. He had looked around his room suspiciously, as if someone was there, watching him. (No one was.)

And he had clicked on Yuuri's contact name, and he had changed it. 

He'd never really had siblings. He wasn't sure if Victor counted, because Victor was weird and irresponsible most of the time. 

But then there was Yuuri, constantly dealing with Yuri's terrible attitude and competitiveness with only patience and kindness. After finally opening up to Yuuri, he decided that it was fitting to give Yuuri this title.

And so, he had typed it in- just a short word, just something that reminded him of home and love and family.

_Aniki._

There was only a satisfied smile when he was done. 

 _It's not like anyone but me will see it anyway,_ he had told himself. 

Boy, was he wrong.

After the incident, Yuuri was even sweeter to Yuri as ever. Victor teased him even more, if it was possible.

Yuri was still very much embarrassed, but he decided that it was worth it in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> i just really love platonic Yuuri/Yuri haha 
> 
> also!!! if u didn't get this story at all aniki is basically an honorable japanese term for older brother haha
> 
> idk i just felt like this was something i really needed to write so yeah
> 
> also !!!!!!!! if ur a returning reader you will know i base a lot of my stories off of myself but not this time bc i have my own sister and her contact name is literally sibling lmao


End file.
